TWO Wolves
by Tachibana Mio
Summary: karena orang tua Sakura dinas luar negeri, dengan sangat terpaksa Sakura tinggal bersama dua serigala. yang berusaha mengusirnya. baca aja, RnR plisee ../ Republiss ...
1. Chapter 1

**TWO Wolves**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic inipenuh hal, AU, OOC ... XXD

Authour : **Go Mio**

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance & Humor

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hari ini, setelah aku pulang sekolah aku mendapat kabar bahwa ayah dan ibuku akan pergi keluar negeri dan aku di tinggal sendiri. Lalu mereka menitip pesan padaku agar aku untuk tinggal di rumah teman ayahku. Di sebuah apertemen elit yang sangat mewah.

.

.

Setibanya aku di apertemen teman ayahku, aku sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan di sambut dengan sangat hangat oleh paman dan bibi pemilik apertemen ini. Mereka sangat baik, mungkin aku akan merasa nyaman tinggal disini. Di apertemen mewah ini, kamar yang cantik, apertemen yang sangat elegan. Orangtua pengganti yang sangat baik, dan pengertian. Bagaikan hidup disurga.

"Sakura ayo dimakan dulu cakenya, ini bibi yang buat sendiri loh!" ucap sang bibi yang bernama Uciha Mikoto. "Dan juga diminum ya milk shakenya." Tambah sang bibi sambil menaruh segelas minuman di hadapan Sakura.

"Sakura, semoga kau suka ya tinggal di rumah paman yang sangat kecil ini." Ucap Uciha Fugaku, sang paman teman ayahnya.

"Iya paman bibi, aku sudah sangat bersyukur kalian sudah mau menerima diriku ini dirumah paman yang sangat cantik ini." Ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh iya, nanti kau juga akan tinggal dengan anak-anak bibi juga. Mereka sebentar lagi juga akan pulang .." belum juga selesai berbicara orang yang sedang di dibicarakan muncul.

"Aku pulang .." ucap anak-anak bibi Mikoto.

"Ah! Itu mereka sudah pulang. Itachi, Sasuke kemarilah nak ibu akan memperkenalkan kalian pada tamu kita. Ayo sini." Panggil bibi Mikoto kepada anak-anaknya.

"Semoga kau bisa akrab dengan mereka ya Sakura." Tambah Fugaku.

Lalu datanglah dua orang pemuda yang sangat amat tampan, mereka berdua sangat keren. Ah ya ampun hidupku setelah ini pasti akan sangat senang. Tinggal bersama dua malaikat tampan dan juga orangtua pengganti yang sangat elegan. Nama malaikat tampan itu adalah, yang pertama Uciha Itachi wajah yang sangat mempesona, mata yang lembut dan tubuhnya yang tegap, juga rambutnya yang panjang dikuncir, umurnya berbeda dua tahun dengan ku. Lalu yang kedua Uciha Sasuke wajah yang sangat dingin, mata yang tajam seperti mata elang yang berwarna onyx, dan rambutnya yang agak mencuat kebelakang, yang berwarna biru donker, umurnya sama dengan diriku.

"Hai salam kenal namaku Haruno Sakura, mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal disini. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang sangat ceria. Tapi semua ucapannya tak di tanggapi sama sekali oleh kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Kau berisik sekali, sih! Diam donk." Ucap Sasuke sang adik.

"Hoammm ..." sahut Itachi.

"Ehh ...? kalian itu? Tunggu." Kata Sakura yang kaget saat dia mendapat respon seperti itu. Lalu dijidatnya muncul empat sudut siku-siku. "Untuk sementara aku akan tinggal disini ... meski kalian nggak suka, setidaknya dengarkan salam perkenalanku donk .."

"Nggak perlu .. karena kami akan mengusirmu." Ucap Sasuke dengan sangat dingin. Lalu Itachi hanya menunjukkan seringaiannya.

'A .. apa? Apa? Katanya tadi? Mereka ini sangat menyebalkan.'

"Sasuke cepat minta maaf pada Sakura," tegur paman pada Sasuke, tapi Sasukenya malah tidak peduli dan meninggalkan ruangan itu lalu masuk kekamarnya.

"Sakura ... jangan di pedulikan ya perkataan Sasuke tadi, dia memang seperti itu." Kata bibi Mikoto yang sangat panik.

"Iya bik, saya tidak masukan kehati ini. Hehehe ..."

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari semenjak hari pertama aku tinggal disini, mereka berdua kakak beradik itu benar-benar bersikap dingin padaku. Hari ini adalah hari minggu sekolah libur jadi aku tidak pergi kemana-mana hari ini, setelah aku selesai mandi dan berpakaian aku keluar kamar, loh? Kok sepi ya? Kemana paman dan bibi? Aku mencari paman dan bibi keseluruh penjuru apertemen ini. Tapi tidak menunjukkan keberadaan suami istri itu. Malah yang kutemukan adalah, anak-anaknya yang sangat menyebalkan. Pertama saat aku berniat mencari paman dan bibi di balkon depan, di sana aku tidak menemukan mereka, malah yang kutemukan itu si kakak, Uciha Itachi dia sedang membaca buku.

"Apa? Pergi sana jangan menggangu." Usirnya saat aku melihat dia, maksud ingin bertanya langsung aku urungkan. HUH! Menyebalkan.

Lalu aku melanjutkan mencari suami istri itu ke ruang keluarga di situ yang aku temukan malah si bungsu Uciha. "Mm ... kau melihat paman dan bibi tidak? Aku sudah mencari mereka tapi mereka tidak ada," ucapku dengan agak sedikit takut, takut keburu di usir. Oleh si Sasuke menyebalkan itu.

"Apa peduliku, pergi sana menggangu acara main PS ku saja." ucap laki-laki dengan sangat datarnya dan dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam yang di tunjukkan kepadaku.

Dia ... itu, HUH! Kakak beradik yang menyebalkan. Rutukku dalam hati, karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari siapapun akhirnya aku menyerah dan memilih ke dapur dari pada tetap disini bersama Sasuke yang menyebalkan itu.

Saat di dapur aku mencari makanan untuk kumakan, karena dari tadi pagi aku belum makan apa pun, dan perutku sudah berbunyi terus, minta untuk diisi. Tapi di dapur aku tidak menemukan apa pun. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa aku memutuskan untuk memasak saja. Dengan sedikit bersemangat, aku mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak, aku berniat untuk memasak nasi goreng spesial yang bisa aku buat di rumah. Semua bahan yang ada di lemari es aku campurkan semua ke dalam nasi gorengku.

"Huh .. akhirnya selesai, aku sudah sangat lapar!" ucapku setengah berteriak. Lalu aku segera membereskan perlengkapan yang tadi kugunakan untuk memasak setelah rapi semua, aku duduk di depan meja makan di kursi yang cukup nyaman. Saat aku hendak menyuap sendokan nasi goreng pertamaku, kakak beradik itu masuk ke dapur dan tanpa peringatan merebut paksa nasi goreng buatanku.

"Eh ... kembalikan nasi gorengku. Kalian kalau mau masak saja sendri." Ucapku kesal sambil berusaha meraih nasi goreng milikku dari tangan Itachi.

"Ini milik kami, kami juga mau makan memang kau pikir kau saja yang lapar kami juga, sudah sana buat lagi, yang ini kami makan." Ucap Sasuke dengan datarnya tanpa memperdulikanku.

"Tidak, kalian yang masak saja sana itu milikku, kembalikan." Ucapku bersikeras.

Tapi karena mereka akhirnya pergi meninggalkanku dengan membawa nasi gorengku, dengan berat hati aku merelakan nasi goreng itu pada kakak beradik menyebalkan itu. Dan dengan sangat berat hati aku membuat kembali. Setelah Uchiha bersaudara itu selesai makan, piringnya diserahkan kepadaku begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih padaku.

"Ini aku kembalikan, makanannya tidak enak. Kau sangat buruk dalam memasak." Ujar Itachi meremehkan hasil masakan jerih payahku. "Kau itu kan, perempuan masa masakannya tidak enak seperti itu, payah!" lanjut Itachi dan segera pergi dari dapur.

"Itu makanan terburuk yang pernah masuk ke mulutku. Kau harus bangga akan hal itu ya." Ucap Sasuke menambahkan perkataan kakaknya tadi.

"Kau itu sangat menyebalkan ...!" ucapku berteriak dengan sangat marah, karena saking marahnya aku melemparkan spatula yang sedang kugengam kearah Sasuke dan ... BUKK, yes! tepat mengenai kepala Sasuke yang mencuat itu.

"Enak saja kau, sudah menghabiskan makananku kau malah bilang makananku buruk. Rasakan itu-" ucapan Sakura terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melemparkan kembali spatula tadi.

"Aduh sakit ... kau keterlaluan sekali, masa melemparkan spatula ini kearahku?" rutukku meringis.

"Kau duluan yang melemparnya." Setelah mengucapkan perkataan itu dia segera keluar dari dapur dan meninggalkan aku sendiri dalam keadaan kesakitan akibat lemparan sepatulanya tadi, mana lemparan itu tepat mengenai wajahku. Ah ... sakit!

.

.

Saat hari menjelang malam aku bersiap-siap untuk mandi. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat pada bak mandi dan menuangkan cairan aroma cheryku ke dalam bak mandi yang sudah terisi air hangat itu. Hari ini sangat melelahkan bagiku mulai dari ribut dengan Uciha bersaudara itu dan membantu membersihkan apertemen ini, entah karena apa paman dan bibi dari pagi tadi belum terlihat di apertemen ini. Uciha bersaudara itu seolah tidak peduli jika orang tuanya itu hilang, mungkin mereka berdua itu mengetahui paman dan bibi dimana, tapi mereka tidak ingin memberi tahuku sama sekali.

Tapi, kamar mandi ini sangat nyaman ya, emm .. aku senang sekali bisa tinggal disini. Paman dan bibi yang sangat baik, rumah indah, ah Cuma satu masalah saja si Uciha bersaudara itu. Seharian ini mereka telah membuatku kesal. Terutama si Sasuke itu dia telah melempar wajahku dengan spatula, dan masih terasa sangat sakit sampai sekarang.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, tanpa peringatan dia, si Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mandi saat aku sedang berendam di sana, tanpa mengenakan sehelai baju pun. Dengan santainya dia berkata.

"Lama sekali sih, kau ini. Aku juga mau mandi tau. Cepat, jangan membuatku menunggu ... tubuh sudah jelek tidak usah lama-lama berendamnya." Ucapnya dengan sangat santai. Setelah berkata seperti itu dia menutup kembali pintunya tanpa memperdulikan keadaanku yang sudah merah padam melihat tubuhnya yang seperti itu ... Oh, kami-sama ... Apa yang kuperbuat sampai-sampai kau menghukumku dengan menodai mataku dengan pemandangan itu ...

"AAKKHHHH ..." jeritku sekencang-kencangnya.

Karena kesal diremehekan dan juga karena si Sasuke itu, tanpa rasa bersalahnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tanpa menggunakan sehelai benangpun. Aku segera meraih handuk dan keluar.

"SASUKEEE!" kubuka pintu dengan kencang. "Dengan tanpa bersalahnya kau masuk ke dalam, mengintip seorang gadis yang sedang mandi ... masuk dengan bertelanjang seperti itu. Sikap macam apa itu ah?!"

GGRRR!

"Seharusnya kau itu minta maaf padaku, bukan malah mengata-ngataiku ... eh?!"

SREEKK!

Handuk yang melilit tubuhku tiba-tiba saja terlepas dan terjatuh, aku ... aku ... tubuhku. Terkspose sepenuhnya dihadapan Sasuke. TIDAAKKK!

Malam itu benar-benar menjadi malam terburukku selama hidupku ini, laki-laki itu sudah melihat tubuhku. Dia memang benar-benar laki-laki yang ... yang MENYEBALKAN!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan Kecil :<strong>

Selesai .. bagaimana menurut kalian fic ini? Bagus atau jelek kah? Aku minta saran kalian semua. Plisee

fic ini terinspirasi komik karya Shiiba Nana

Boleh aku minta Review dari para pembaca semua, tolong berikan saran untuk ku untuk chap selanjutnya ya! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO Wolves**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan fic ini mengandung AU, OOC, dan juga Typo(s) ... XXD

Authour : **Go Mio**

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance & Humor

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Karena kejadian semalam tubuh Sasuke menjadi demam, demam yang cukup tinggi. Membuat dia dilarang ibunya untuk sekolah, karna ibunya tidak bisa ambil cuti kerja hari ini, tinggalah Sasuke di rumah seorang diri. Semua penghuni rumah sudah pergi ke tempat tujuannya masing-masing.

Hanya tinggal Sakura yang belum berangkat sekolah, karena pagi ini dia bangun kesiangan gara-gara insiden semalam, gadis itu jadi sulit tidur. "Pagi ... Sasuke!" sapa Sakura dengan sedikit mengejek. "Kasihan, sakit ya? Ckck ... bibi juga nggak bisa ambil cuti sih hari ini, jadi sendirian deh di rumah!" ledek Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Berisik," sahut Sasuke kesal dan juga jengkel. "Ini semua gara-gara kau. Andai kau tidak menunjukkan tubuhmu yang jelek itu, aku tak akan demam seperti ini."

"A-apa?" sahut Sakura kesal. "Huh! Tapi, sudahlah! Lebih baik aku menjauh darimu, nanti ketularan lagi, dadah ... aku jalan dulu ya!"

Tapi tanpa diduga Sakura, Sasuke menarik lengannya. Lalu menarik dirinya mendekat ke arah pemuda itu, mendekatkan wajahnya. Membuat Sakura kaget sekaligus berdebar-debar kebingungan dengan sikap Sasuke itu.

'Eh ... Apa yang mau dia lakukan?' pikir Sakura, wajahnya merona bisa menatap wajah Sasuke dari jarak sedekat itu.

Lalu diluar dugaan Sakura, Sasuke ... 'Hatchiimmm' bersin diwajahnya, membuat empat sudut siku langsung muncul di dahi lebarnya. Dengan sekali pukulan yang cukup keras mendarat dikepala mencuat Sasuke.

'Dasar ... kupikir mau apa dia? Dasar Uchiha menyebalkan ...' iner Sakura berteriak-teriak kesal.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura menemukan Sasuke yang sedang tertidur di sofa dalam keadaan televisi menyala. Gadis itu berniat untuk membangunkan Sasuke, tapi diurungkannya karena melihat wajah damai Sasuke yang sedang tertidur itu. Pikir Sakura, wajah Sasuke yang seperti itu membuat pemuda itu semakin tampan. Akhirnya Sakura pun hanya mematikan televisinya saja lalu beranjak ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan juga meletakkan tas sekolahnya.

Setelah selesai berganti baju, Sakura berjalan menuju dapur. Berniat untuk membuatkan Sasuke bubur, sebagai tanda permintaan maaf sudah membuatnya sakit seperti itu. Saat bubur buatannya matang, suara bel rumah berdentang.

Ting tong!

Ting tong!

"Iyaaa," sahut Sakura segera mematikan kompornya dan menuangkan bubur buatannya yang sudah jadi ke dalam mangkuk. Setelah itu dia baru berjalan menghampiri pintu depan. Tapi suara bel itu terus dibunyikan dengan tidak sabar oleh si pengunjung, membuat Sakura kesal.

"Iyaa, iyaa, siapa sih?! Tidak sabaran banget!" gerutu Sakura kesal.

Klek! Sakura membukakan pintu dan munculah empat orang gadis dengan pakaian seragam yang sama dengan yang Sasuke miliki, pakaian mereka ngetat-ngetat, tiga kancing teratasnya dibuka dan roknya pun minim sekali, pendek banget. Memperlihatkan paha-paha mereka.

"Hallo! Kami teman Sasuke, kami ingin menjenguknya!" jawab salah satu gadis yang rambutnya berwarna merah dan juga mengenakan kaca mata.

"Hari ini Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah, kami jadi khawatir ... jadi kami memutuskan untuk menjenguknya," ucap gadis berambut pirang dan juga poninya yang menjutai membuat sebagian matanya tertutup.

"Maaf, tapi saat ini Sasukenya sedang tidur!" jawab Sakura.

"Wah!" ujar gadis berambut cokelat pendek kegirangan. "Mau lihat wajah tidurnya, ah! Pasti mempesona deh! Hehehe ..."

"Iya ... Iya ... aku juga mau foto ah!" ujar gadis pirang itu lagi mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasnya.

'Eh ... gadis ini apa-apaan sih?!' pikir Sakura. 'Sekarang aku jadi mengerti, kenapa Sasuke begitu membenciku. Pasti gara-gara perempuan-peremuan ini.'

"Misi, kamu mau masuk. Mingir-mingir ..." ucap gadis berambut merah, berusaha mendorong Sakura dari pintu masuk.

"Maaf! Tolong lebih baik kalian pulang saja! Jangan ganggu Sasuke yang sedang sakit," ucap Sakura sambil mendorong gadis berambut merah itu dan langsung ingin menutup pintu. Tapi usahanya ditahan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dari tadi hanya berdiam saja.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya gadis pirang itu sinis. "Lagi pula kau siapa? Rasanya Sasuke itu nggak punya saudara perempuan deh?!"

"Iya ... kenapa kau bisa berada di rumah Sasuke, sih?" tanya gadis berkaca mata itu tak kalah sinisnya dengan gadis pirang tadi.

"A ... A-aku ... adalah ..." Sakura kebingungan ditanya seperti itu dengan tatapan sinis pula membuatnya jadi gugup dan juga takut.

"Dia pembantuku! Sudah sana kalian pergi!" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba dari belakang Sakura, yang langsung menutup pintu. Membuat para gadis diluar terpana dan kaget, karena diabaikan dan diusir seperti itu akhirnya para gadis itu memutuskan untuk pulang dan meninggalkan rumah Sasuke dengan perasaan kecewa.

'Eh ... dia menolongku?!' pikir Sakura kagum dan memandang Sasuke keheranan. Tapi pemikiranya langsung berubah saat Sasuke membuka pintu dan mengusirnya keluar.

"Hei?!" ujar Sakura. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku, kan sudah mengusir para fansmu itu, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, bukan malah mengusirku! Hei ... kepala pantat ayam, cepat buka pintunya ..." teriak Sakura tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini, sambil menarik-narik pintu agar tidak dikunciin diluar oleh Sasuke.

Jadilah mereka seperti anak kecil yang memainkan pintu dibuka dan ditutup, Sakura yang berusaha mempertahankn pintu terbuka agara dia bisa masuk, dan Sasuke mempertahankan pintu untuk tertutup, membuat Sakura yang berusaha masuk terjepit dipintu. Wajah Sakura yang terjepit pintu menjadi aneh sekali, membuat Sasuke tertawa, tertawa lepas sampai membuat dirinya tanpa sadar membuat Sakura terpesona dengan tawanya itu.

'Ah! Senyumnya manis juga,' pikir Sakura tanpa sadar.

"Kau lihat tadi? Wajahmu itu aneh sekali, seperti wajah monster berambut pink, hahaha ..." Sasuke terus tertawa tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang merona melihat tawanya itu.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk bekerja sambilan selepas pulang sekolah, di sebuah cafe pinggir kota yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Bertujuan untuk mengurangi waktu bertemu dengan dua pangeran serigala itu di rumah, setiap hari dia selalu kena ejekan-ejekan yang menyakitkan dari dua pangeran menyebalkan itu.

"Selamat datang," ucap Sakura sopan, saat seorang pelanggan memasuki cafe. Lalu menuntun tamu itu menuju meja kosong. "Silahkan, ini menunya."

"Aku pesan yang minum ini saja."

"Baik, satu minuman, ada lagi?" si pelanggan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan Sakura segera melenggang pergi ke dapur untuk memberikan pesanan menu yang ditulisnya.

"Maaf, Sakura ..." panggil seorang pria paruh baya, saat Sakura keluar dari dalam dapur.

"Ah, iya ada apa ya, pak?" tanya Sakura segera menghapiri pria itu, yang ternyata adalah manager di cafe tempatnya bekerja.

"Ini, yang bekerja di shift malam ijin untuk datang terlambat! Kamu bisa tidak untuk menggantikannya sampai dia datang?"

"Oh! Boleh saja kok pak," jawab Sakura dengan senang hati.

"Tolong ya, soalnya karyawan yang lainnya tidak bisa."

Setelah itu Sakura pun melanjutkan pekerjaanya menyambut setiap tamu yang datang dengan sopan dan juga senyuman, sampai saat pemuda yang tidak diharapkannya datang, "Selamat data-ng, eh ...?!"

'Sasuke? Mau apa dia malam-malam begini datang ke sini?!' pikir Sakura curiga. 'Apa jangan-jangan dia mengkuatirkanku ya?' tanya Sakura pada dirnya sendiri dengan pedenya.

"Hei! Aku mau pesan, lama banget sih!" ucap Sasuke dengan kasarnya saat Sakura berjalan dengan ragu mendekati pemuda itu.

'Huh! Tenrnyata memang bukan, dia hanya ingin mengganguku bekerja saja,' karena kesal Sakura memberikan menu kehadapan Sasuke dengan kasar. "Mau pesan apa?!"

"Pelayanan di cafe ini payah, pelayannya juga jelek banget! Memang tidak ada yang lain apa?"

'Rasanya aku ingin sekali menguliti, pemuda sialan ini,' pikir Sakura berusaha bersabar dengan sikap Sasuke yang seenaknya itu, nggak di rumah nggak di manapun, sikapnya tetap menyebalkan.

.

.

Selesai kerjanya, Sakura mengganti seragam kerjanya setelah itu baru dia keluar keluar setelah sebelumnya pamit dulu dengan sang manager. Saat berjalan menuju halte bisa yang letaknya tak jauh dari cafe, Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di halte sambil memainkan ponselnya.

'Ha, sedang apa dia di sana? Apa dia datang untuk menjemputku?!' Sakura mengerutkan keningnya bertanya-tanya kenapa Sasuke masih berada di sini.

"Hei, maaf membuatmu menunggu, lama ya?!" Sakura mengejutkan Sasuke, yang membuat pemuda itu segera menutup ponselnya entah apa yang ingin dia sembunyikan dari Sakura.

"Aku tidak menunggumu," jawabnya datar.

"Nah, ayo kita pulang, tuh bisanya sudah datang," ucap Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke paksa saat memasuki bis yang baru saja terbuka pintunya.

"Jangan tarik-tarik tanganku, sakit. Lepaskan!" ucapnya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Mmm ... kau tenang saja, aku janji nggak akan mengajakmu bertengkar lagi," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba setelah mereka duduk bersebelahan disalah satu bangku bis. "Aku nggak nyangka, tenrnyata kau orang yang baik, kau mau berlama-lama hanya untuk menjemputku. Terima kasih, ya!" ucap Sakura tulus. Membuat Sasuke termenung sebentar.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar sepuluh menit, tibalah mereka di depan gang apertemen Sasuke. Seturunya dari bis Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura paksa, menuju sebuah gang sempit, yang Sakura tak kenal nama jalan itu.

"Hei, Sasuke! Sakita, jangan tarik-tarik, kau kenapa sih? Pelan-pelan saja jalannya," ujar Sakura yang kaget diseret paksa Sasuke. "Lho, ini bukan jalan pulang ke apertemenkan?"

Sakura keheranan kenapa Sasuke jalan lewat sini, jalan ini Sakura belum pernah dan tidak mengenal jalan sempit ini. Dan juga jalan ini sepi tak ada orang satupun yang berlalu lalang di sini. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berhenti di sebuah sudut gang yang penuh dengan tong sampah dan juga berkantong-kantong sampah, membuat tempat itu mengeluarkan aroma yang tidak enak.

"Hei, selamat malam!" sapa seorang pemuda yang keluar dari sudut kegelapan gang itu, yang memperlihatkan wajahnya yang cukup seram untuk Sakura, wajah pemuda itu seperti wajah ikan, dan juga giginya yang bertaring itu seperti gigi ikan hiu. Sakura merinding melihatnya.

"Sasu ..." Sakura terhenti mengucapkan nama pemuda itu saat Sasuke mendorong paksa gadis itu kehadapan pemuda berwajah ikan. "Ke?"

"Kau lama sekali, sih pulangnya. Padahal aku sudah menunggumu dari sore juga," ucap Itachi yang muncul dari belakang Sasuke. "Makanya aku menyuruh Sasuke untuk menjemputmu ke sini."

"Wah ternyata cakep juga," pemuda berwajah ikan itu mendekat ke arah Sakura dengan seringai yang mengerikan membuat Sakura mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. "Serius nih kita boleh main-main sama dia? Kau tidak menyesal, eh Itachi?"

"Sudah seterah kau saja mau kau apakan dia, aku sudah muak melihatnya berkeliaran di rumahku," ucap Itachi santai tanpa memperdulikan tatapan terkejut sekaligus takut Sakura. "Buat dia sampai jera!"

"Eh? Itachi ..." Sakura kaget, 'Kenapa? Kenapa Itachi tega melakukan hal ini padaku dan juga Sasuke, dia ... jadi dia menungguku hanya untuk ini? Tega, jadi kebaikannya padaku ... hanya bohong!'

Sakura ditarik paksa masuk kedalam sudut gang oleh pemuda berwajah ikan, lalu secara paksa pemuda itu melepaskan seragam sekolah yang Sakura kenakan. Sakura, gadis itu gemetar ketakutan, berusaha menghalangi pemuda itu saat membuka seragamnya dan juga air matanya mengalir begitu saja, ingin rasanya dia berteriak tapi tidak bisa, dia terlalu terkejut karena dengan teganya kakak beradik itu mencelakai dirinya.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menangis dan berusaha berontak dari pemuda bayarannya itu, terdorong tanpa disadarinya menarik kerah belakang kemeja yang digunakan pria berwajah ikan itu. Lalu memukul kencang wajahnya dan juga menonjok perutnya sampai pria berwajah ikan terpental membentur tong sampah dibelakangnya, membuat sampah-sampah berhamburan.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, lalu mencium gadis itu tepat di bibirnya. Sakura tekejut dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu. "Maaf kak, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan rencana kita ini, Sakura ayo kita pulang ibu pasti sudah khawatir." Ucapnya tanpa memperdulikan Itachi yang terkejut dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***TBC***

**Akhirnya .. akhirnya Mio bisa melanjutkan fic ini.**

**Yap bagaimana? Silahkan tinggalkan review nya ya!**

**Salam Go Mio ^^**


End file.
